


Danganronpa; Yet Again Despair.

by A_LV55



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LV55/pseuds/A_LV55
Summary: Although the tragedy has been over for some time, a new killing game starts.





	1. Day ?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not really good at writing, but I still wanted to post something on here ^^  
> Sorry for the way I write, I am trying to learn XD
> 
> Also, if you wish to check out my DeviantArt profile, here is the like.. 
> 
> https://a-lv55.deviantart.com/
> 
> It is not really big right now though, but I'll try to do more here and there.

Chapter 1  
Day ?  
A letter, and it had the logo of the new hope’s peak academy on it. Wait. Am I dreaming? My hands shaking I open the letter carefully, I do not wish for it to break. I really cannot wait for it to be open. I have always been like this, well was. 

It surprises me I can be so happy about something again. Well, it is kind of understandable knowing I have always dreamed of going to the new hope’s peak academy. I put the letter down. I am getting too excited, I think while I walk to the kitchen to make myself a nice cup of tea to calm my nerves. 

Waiting for the water to boil I walk back to the letter. I really cannot wait anymore. I take the paper out of it’s envelope. 

Shizaki Toa,  
Hereby we welcome you to enter the new and improved Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Butler. We have seen true talent in your work and we would like to help you improve in it. If you wish to retract your acceptance, please send us an email or give us a call which you find at the bottom of this letter. If you wish to enter Hope’s Peak Academy, please come meet the headmaster at the back of the first floor. It would be an honour having you attend here. All the Ultimates together would make a perfect world together. You do not have to attend classes but you must graduate every year to avoid paying an fee. If you wish to be homeschooled you may also tell us that when our meeting is.  
We hope to see you soon in our school.  
Sincerely,  
Naegi Makoto.

My mind is filled with happiness after reading the letter and I cannot stop jumping around. Although I am just seen as the Ultimate Butler which is not much of a deal, my heart keeps beating really fast and if I could I would want to run through the whole castle. Though if I did king Nozomi Arthur would not be very happy with me. Still it would not bother me now, nothing can ruin my mood at this moment.

Hearing the tea boil I put some honey in my cup and poured the water over it. Taking an cranberry tea bag I dip it into my now filled tea cup. Slowly taking a sip to try to calm down. I must tell the king that I shall attend the school I have always dreamed of.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'll post day 1 already because only day ? was a bit short.

Day 1  
I feel heavy, is the first thing I think when I wake up. My neck hurts a bit and everything feels sore. No, not only that. My head feels like it’s pounding. I feel like I’m being watched. The thought scared me, but I was too tired and drowsy to look at my surroundings.

Until I feel something in my shoulder. As I open my eyes I see two eyes staring at me. They are kind eyes, they reminded me of my mother's eyes, well one of them. Even the sparkle of joy was in it. The other one reminds me of my father his eyes. Creepy I found them. But still kind. I do not remember much of them. But I do know that they were very kind. I have not seen them since I was about 6.. Or 5? I do not remember the last time I saw their happy smile. I wish I could see it soon, but no luck for me. 

‘Are you alright?’ I hear a voice ask. Is it from the owner of those eyes in front of me? I really wish it is not an imagination my brain creates. ‘I guess I am’, I respond to the eyes. They really make me feel safe. A nice feeling in my body starts developing. I start looking around the eyes. It looks like a male my age, a bright blue and an almost black eye having still the sparkle of joy in the blue one. Blond wavy hair hanging down, it looks magnificent. Freckles underneath his eyes and on his nose and a sharp jawline. Looking to a hand reaching for me. A strong arm with it. I take his hand and let me get pulled on my feet. ‘Everyone is waiting for you, let’s hurry. Oh my name is Oza Yuriko’. The blond says. I am still dazed by the looks of him.

Walking behind the male I just met, still not knowing anything about what was happening. Wait, since when am I here? My heads beating getting worse trying to think of an answer, which would only be found out after entering the room where the rest is.

Opening the door to lead me inside. Everyone looked up at us. Oza wraps an arm around me and introduces me to everyone I could not help but feel embarrassed. Feeling my cheeks getting warm I tried to escape the grip in which I succeed and just go to sit in an corner. 

Then the lights went out, hearing an big BANG in the background as everything was dark. Not a hand in front of a face to see. Then suddenly they heard a click. Seeing the lights turn on one for one. Hearing a new sound made me alert. It was an high sound. No, it was an high voice. An annoying high voice, piercing my ears. 

‘Hello everyone my name is Monokuma and I am the headmaster of this school! First everyone is going to introduce themselves to each other so make a line from left to right. When it’s your turn stand here facing the group’.

Everyone does so. They all look to confused to disobey the order, even I cannot deny since it is what I always do. I thought the letter said that Naegi Makoto was the headmaster.

The first person to introduce himself runs up front. He had green hair which looked not brushed for some time, blue eyes as well. ‘I am Ikeda Hoshi and I have got into this school as the Ultimate Hacker. I’m 16 years old a..’ ‘Enough!’ the bear screams. ‘We don’t need to know your whole life at once, jeez.’ Having said that the Hacker boy just stared down at his feet while walking back.

‘Ehm, I am Ozawa Saton, and I am the Ultimate Surgeon.’ That was all she said, which is understandable with the bear screaming after the first person. She has brown hair tied in a braid, wearing round glasses over her green eyes.

Next up there’s a low voice, barely hearable, a bit shaking and stuttering quite. ‘I-I am Vulkain S-Shion.. Ult-Ultimate S-Singer..’ It surprises me that he talks like he is not an high ranged person at all. Probably by the sudden screams and laughing of a plushie but still. Singers are normally quite full of themselves, right? Either way he has blue hair, blue eyes with tears making them look like seas. 

‘I am Kita Naoki and I am the Ultimate Handcrafter.’ A happy male voice. Way to happy to be fit me. People will really feel down after hearing my voice. They will leave me alone for the rest of the year is my guess. Not willing to deal with an always sad looking male. It surprises me that some people can be that happy to introduce themselves. The male has dark brown hair with one side shaved, dark green eyes.

‘My name is Jana Tamako and I am the Ultimate Painter.’ Black hair with a painted pink stroke in she has, pink eyes to fit the hair. Or the other way around. The introductions do not really matter to me. It takes too long. I look at the male next to me. I feel really happy he is here. He makes me feel safe and calm. He looks at me confused. I turn my head back fast to the next introduction. 

‘I’m Higa Notin, the Ultimate Basketball player.’ (Uitleg Uiterlijk) He sounds really awake. Not like me at all as well. And he is really tall, has a lot of muscles. Is he really not something like an Ultimate Bodybuilder or something.. I feel so out of place here.

A new male appears. I am the Ultimate Dancer, Yukimura Akio. Ah, there is the full of themselves voice I thought the singer would have as well. Those two will probably be friends really quick. Maybe even sing and dance together. He has dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

Oh it is my turn now. I slowly walk to the front. Should I try to act happy? I should have thought that beforehand.. My heart and head are both beating really hard. I’ll just stick to my depressed sounding voice. Hello everyone.. My name is Shizaki Tao and I was called to Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Butler.. Was that bad? I am probably all red by now. Fastly I walk back to my place in the row. With the two colored eyes male walking to the front now. 

I am Oza Yurico and I am the Ultimate Model. Wait, he is a model? No wonder he looks like that. If only I could look a bit like that I would maybe feel less abandoned. The model looks at us with a big smile and walks back next to me. Was it too happy? He whispers to me. Ah, n-no it was perfect. Perfect? He asks. Oh no, I already ruined it. Don’t break down, don’t break down! Thank you! Yours was good too. He smiles again. I feel relieved and a little smile grows on my lips too.

Getting interrupted by a soft voice. When I look up again there’s a small girl standing in front, straight brown hair with a yellow band and brown eyes. I am the Ultimate Judoka, Sakai Japana. Surprised? As she said, I am a little surprised. Though she does not seem strong, but she can probably throw me through the room. I should try to not upset her.

Then a girl walks to the front moving her hips a lot along the way. Must be a diva by the way she walks already. Two pigtails bouncing behind her. ‘It’s finally my turn. I am the queen of acting, Nao Sada!’ Glaring at us with her light blue eyes which almost looked white. Monokuma walks to the girl. ‘You look like someone, I wonder who upupu.’ The girls eyes shot right open. ‘Ahh, that’s because of my role, but I really like the hair on me so I kept them an..’ 

The male next walkes to the front and stands before the Actress and Monokuma and starts his introduction. ‘I am Urufu Raiden, the Ultimate Creep. A horrible sounding Ultimate but it is alright. Even though I do not even deserve an Ultimate.’ I know the male. The prince takes him home a lot. They are like good friends. I have talked with him sometimes when the prince had excused himself from the room when I was with him. His monotone voice and dead grey eyes just creep me out alot. His glasses make it less worse. Having white hair with it. Looking around me I see people looking disturbed as well. He is creepy looking yes, even he had said so before. Probably why he got that Ultimate talent as well. And the fact he just stands in front of Nao and Monokuma like that is also weird. Seeing them both walking to their own place the next person comes.

‘Hi, I am Wolfe Allie, but please call me by my first name Allie because I’m foreign, so I’m not used to being called by my surname. I’m the Ultimate Lie Detector! Which makes me sound like a computer but I am human I swear.’ Such a voice. It was almost singing so happy it was. I have seen her once as well. Also with the prince, mostly following Urufu. She was not as happy as that when I saw her, only looked gross at me. She has big brown long curly hair with dark red eyes.

‘I’m Haia Chiharu. I am the Ultimate Chef.’ I heard. Looking up I saw a cute girl. Not that I like her. She just looked cute. Big light green eyes, rosy cheeks. Light blonde hair that almost looks silfer. Though she looked down on us in disgust. Her voice as well was like that of a person who thinks that they are the best of the world. Walking back to her place another male took her place.

‘I am Koda Nezu, I won the place of the Ultimate Lucky Student in this class.’ After saying that with a weak smile he walked back fastly, he looked like he did not want to stand there. Like me. Maybe we are both introverts. White hair with black roots with dark purple eyes he has.

The last person in the line walked to the front. She had light red hair with light red eyes. ‘Well I am Danuja Tatsu. I don’t know what my Ultimate is but I really hope I will find out later.’ This one confused me. Not knowing her own Ultimate? ‘She probably thinks her Talent is embarrassing.’ Oza whispers to me. ‘Which is weird since that first white haired probably has a more weird Ultimate than her. Maybe she is like a pornstar.’ I almost had to laugh at that. ‘I really hope for her that she is not that.’ 

‘Now everyone is introduced let me explain what we are going to learn and do at this school. True Despair hahahahahahahahahahaha. And we learn that by you all participating in an killing game! Aren’t you all excited?!’ The plush shouts and laughs. 

A new cold sweat breaks out and I feel myself getting quite scared. Mostly because I do not know if this is real or in a dream. I really do hope it is a dream though.

‘What the fuck?!’ I hear Oza shout. He does not look happy anymore like he was just a split second ago. ‘You must kill each other and survive a class trial to get out of here. And if you are going to spout out nonsense like [We would never kill each other!], then you are wrong. In the previous killing games while the [The Biggest Most Awful Most Tragic Event In Human History] was going on they said the same thing. But after a month there were around 10 people dead. Now read the rules on your new Monopod and learn the names of your classmates.’

I open the Monopod I recieved  
Rule 1: You must not litter in the school.  
Rule 2: It is against the rules to go against Monoums, it will lead to an survival punishment.  
Rule 3: You are not allowed to walk through the hallways after 2 am and before 6 am.  
Rule 4: When someone dies, their room gets unlocked.  
Rule 5: One blackened can only kill two people maximum.  
Rule 6: The discovery announcement will occur after three people different from the killer have witnessed the body.  
Rule 7: When a murder occurs among the students, a mandatory class trial will begin after a certain amount of time has passed.  
Rule 8: If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment, and the remaining students will continue the school days as normal.  
Rule 9: If you vote for the wrong person everyone besides the blackened will be punished, and the remaining student will earn the right to leave the school.  
Rule 10: When there are 2 murderers, you must vote for one person. That person will die and the other murderer will survive with the rest of you. They will not leave. There is not really a reason to do so, so it’s just a waste of time.  
Rules may be added later on.

Classmates  
Shizaki Tao Ultimate Butler ♂ 172cm  
Oza Yuriko Ultimate Model ♂️ 186cm  
Sakai Japana Ultimate Judoka ♀️ 162cm  
Nao Sada Ultimate Actress ♀️ 165cm  
Urufu Raiden Ultimate Creep ♂️ 178 cm  
Wolfe Allie Ultimate Lie Detector ♀️ 179cm  
Haia Chiharu Ultimate Chef ♀️183cm  
Koda Nezu Ultimate Lucky Student ♂️ 180cm  
Danuja Tatsu Ultimate ??? ♀️ 166cm  
Ikeda Hoshi Ultimate Hacker ♂️ 175cm  
Ozawa Saton Ultimate Surgeon ♀️ 158cm  
Vulkain Shion Ultimate Singer ♂️ 171cm  
Kita Naoki Ultimate Handcrafter ♂️ 190cm  
Jana Tomoko Ultimate Painter ♀️ 168cm  
Higa Notin Ultimate Basketball Player ♂️ 199cm  
Yukimura Akio Ultimate Dancer ♂️ 187cm  


‘N-No.. Please nooooo.’ I hear the singer shout.. ‘Not here, I can’t die here. Pleaseee let me go!’ Everyone is panicking and screaming and shouting at each other. This is not a dream is it. This is reality. ‘We have to participate in a killing game just like the remnants and future foundation members in the tragedy, right?’ I hear someone say. She sounds calm, I look over and see Urufu, Wolfe and the Luckster I think. They just stand there really calm, chatting a bit. I feel disturbed again. My head is next to beating also spinning now and I collabs.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Hope’s peak announcements are giving you this announcement. Hello everyone. Let’s hope that tomorrow will be another despair filled day. Goodniiiiiiiiight! Upupu.


	3. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes posts will be posted fast, sometime a bit slower. With writing I am at the begin of chapter 2 now. Sometimes when I have time and write a new day I will post next days.

Day 2  
‘Hope’s peak announcements are giving you this announcement. Good morning everyone! I hope you all have had a good rest so you are freshly prepared for any despair that may be waiting for you! I hope you all will have a day full of despair! Upupu.’

Waking up in a bed surprised me. Was it really a dream? No, this is not my room. Am I locked up. Why have no one killed me yet? Oh, no one would feel the need to of course. Well, Monokuma said that everyone thought that but it always happened. There is always a certain someone who starts it, I think. My head has calmed down but my heart has not yet. I feel scared. I hear a knock on my door. Is it someone who wants to kill me. Already?

Behind the door I hear a voice. ‘Shizaki, are you up?’ Is it Oza? No, why would someone as high as him want to come in my room. ‘Please open the door if you are awake. I want to speak with you.’ I have no will to do what the voice tells me, but if it really is Oza then I maybe can feel safe. I walk towards the door. ‘Oza, is that you?’ ‘Yes it is, you remember my name already? Please open up..’ I open the door and let him in. 

‘Are you alright, you suddenly collapsed.. It scared me.’ Eh? Someone cared that I collapsed? Wait, does that mean..? ‘D-Did you carry me to this room?’ I ask. ‘Yes, I wanted you to rest well. Not on the floor.’ I feel happy for knowing that he carried me here. So, who’s butler are you?’ he asks me. Which snapped me out of my thoughts. ‘Oh, just king Arthur.’ Ah, I sounded so careless there. I wish to dig a hole and die in it. ‘Wait! You are the king his Butler?! Wow! Cool man. Oh wait, I was supposed to get you. Please follow me to the dining hall. Everyone is waiting for us.’ As he said that he took my arm and pulled me out of the room. 

Before opening the room to the dining hall Oza lets loose of my arm. After opening the door I smell a delicious smell. Everyone is looking at us. ‘What took you so long?!’ I hear the chef almost screaming at me. ‘I have to reheat it now again because of you. This is gonna take a while, jeez.’ I do not really feel hungry but I still sit down and wait for the food. I am placed in front of Oza. After quite a long time my food arrives. It seems like it is stirred more than that of the others but that is probably because she had to reheat it again in the pan. ‘Thank you for the food, and my apologies for needing you to reheat it.’ The chef smiled at me which made me a bit uncomfortable because she looked in disgust the day before, but when she walks away I can breathe again. Seeing everyone eat together makes me feel nice. It makes me feel like everyone is going to love each other too much to kill anyone. 

‘Hi.. Are you okay?’ The male next to me asks. I look up to him. It is the one who was the singer? ‘I guess, yes? I am not sure, I am not really hungry. Do you want my food?’ Is the only thing that comes out of my throat. ‘A-alright, thank you..’ He smiles sadly, I cannot imagine him being an populair singer with this personality. Though it is nice knowing people like him are also like us not popular people. ‘Cheer up Shizaki, we will have a nice time here.’ It surprises me that there are some people who remember names already. I only remember Oza’s name since that was at first the only person who I have talked with.

‘Besides we will investigate the building after eating. Oh if you forgot my name, it’s Kita.’ Kita.. ‘Handcrafter.. Right?’ ‘Ahh yes you did remember me.’ He says with a big smile on his face. Hearing a sniff behind me I turn around to see an almost crying singer just looking at me. ‘Ah, have I upset you by turning around?’ I ask quite scared for the answer. ‘Y-yes..’ ‘I’m sorry! I did not expect you to be sad by me turning around. I did not mean it in a rude way. My apologies!’ Though I am sitting I still try to bow my head getting an shocked reaction from above me. ‘Ah, you..’ He stops with talking and give me a soft laugh. ‘There isn’t a reason for you to bow, I’m not royalty.’ Bowing is something I am used to. Same goes with speaking formal at most times. ‘Habits.’ I laugh.

After waiting for everyone to finish eating we stand up and split into pairings of two or three, me going with Oza. Walking through the halls Oza takes my arm again. ‘Why the arm again?’ I ask. He has done it for the second time now. He starts to walk faster and pulled me with him. ‘I want to do this quick. We should organize something fun for everyone tomorrow. Like a event.’ He wants everyone to come to an event? Maybe he want people to make groups of friend so killings will happen less? He still seems like a smart person. Now that I think about it, it is not awkward talking with him. Well now he’s holding my arm it is. ‘Are you alright? You look like you have a fever..’ What? Wait am I red again, oh no. ‘N-no, le-let us continue s-searching.’ Trying to brush the question mostly off I start walking again.

First thing I notice is that there is no way for us to leave this floor. The stairs are off limits. Maybe even the thinnest people would not be able to fit through those thin iron plates. I write it down. ‘Wait, you already found something?’ Oza says with excitement. ‘Eh, i-it is not really a big deal. It is just writing things I see. Can you fit through?’ He looks confused. ‘You want me to try going through those?’ I nod. ‘Well alright, but only because it’s you.’ He winks at me and tries to go through, which fails. ‘It’s too narrow to pass through.’ I write down that behind the statement as well.

After passing through a room which looks like a lounge, checking some classrooms and talking to some classmates we find the storage room. When we enter we find all kind of things in the room. Nice things, but also deadly things. Looking up I see poisons, weapons, tape and even chains. ‘We should close this room off to be honest..’

After finding nothing what looks like clues we return to the dining hall. Discussing our findings of nothing Oza tell everyone about get closer tomorrow together and most people agree about it. So people will meet up tomorrow. I am not going to. I have never really been a person who is really social. I just wanted to stay home and maybe hang out with the prince. 

‘Danuja are you going to attend?’ ‘No, I will pass.’ She looks to Ozawa. ‘Me and Ozawa are going to have an sleepover in my room. No boys allowed. We will lock the door so none of you can come in. Hehe.’ I laugh. ‘Even if I came you would not have any problem with me.’ She hangs her head a bit and looks confused. ‘You’ll want to fuck us and all because we are so cute and hot.’ I try to keep my laughing in. Do not laugh, do not laugh. ‘No, I would not do anything to a-any of you. Well I will see you tomorrow so, have fun.’ I wave at them seeing their confused expressions which make me chuckle and walk to the kitchen. 

I examine my surrounding and take one of the knives from the knifestand. Afterwards I take my leave towards my cottage. Arriving in my room I undress until I am only in my boxers, I really feel my depression building up. It was getting less and less bad before I went to this school, but since knowing that we are forced in this killing game it has come back real fast. I take the knife and cut my scarred legs and arms open again. All the wounds were healed, only scars left but after now it will be all flowing red again. I feel the need to cry real bad. I was doing so good.. Thinking this I fell asleep letting the knife fall of my bed.

‘Hope’s peak announcements are giving you this announcement. Hello everyone. Let’s hope that tomorrow will be another despair filled day. Goodniiiiiiiiight! Upupu.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people, I am going to post something like sketches from how I imagine the classmates to look on my DeviantArt. Not right now but it will come. I'll write another note about it when it's online.
> 
> https://a-lv55.deviantart.com/


	4. Day 3

Day 3  
‘Hope’s peak announcements are giving you this announcement. Good morning everyone! I hope you all have had a good rest so you are freshly prepared for any despair that may be waiting for you! I hope you all will have a day full of despair! Upupu.’

‘What an annoying way of waking up.’ I mumble while trying to get out of bed. Like yesterday I hear a knock on the door. I fastly put on some pants and a jacket before I walk to the door. Opening the door there stands Oza, just like yesterday. ‘Have you slept well Shizaki?’ I really did not.. ‘Yeah, how about you?’ I lied of course. I cannot worry him about something like this. We walk to the dining hall together again.

Sitting at the tables are not many people. Most still need to come. Seeing Vulkain sit there gives me a bit of worry. ‘Are you alright?’ Vulkain looks up. ‘Not really, I probably need more rest but I was hungry so I came here.’ I chuckle. ‘At least you have not lost your appetite. I hope you will be better in a short time.’ After eating a little bit of my breakfast I walk up to Sakai Japana. ‘Hiiii, how are you??’ She says in a happy voice. ‘I am kind of fine yes. Do you wish to do anything with me? Like just sit and talk.’ She responds. ‘Sounds good.’

‘You are the Ultimate Judoka right?’ I really hope that I am correct, with my bad memory I forget alot. ‘Yesss I am.’ She shouts. ‘I really like being here. It has no parents to complain.’ My kind of happiness falls down. I feel myself tearing up. Why am I still so fragile, it has been round 10 years now.. ‘Ah, oh no. What have I done?!’ ‘Nothing much. Nao how was your childhood?’ ‘When i was born, my parents were sad that they had gotten a girl. Because of that they stated to raise me as a boy. Making me participate in Judo and more boy sports. Because of that I became the Ultimate Judoka. Even though I look like a small girl now, I want to be a big strong man in the future. Participate in judo events and become the biggest Judoka of the world.’ Did she just..? ‘Then I can make my parents even more proud of me. They are already proud yes, but I want them to be even more happy. So when I’m 18 and out of here I will go do it.’ She is very sure she will get out, such a nice feeling everyone has the same thoughts as me. We say our goodbyes and part ways.

There is still some time before the meeting which I am not going to attend to starts. 

Looking to the side of the room I notice Vulkain sitting on the couch with a pained look on his face. Walking to him I notice he looks more pale than he looked like this morning, is he scared? ‘Are you alright?’ I ask. He looks up. ‘I-I don’t feel so good. My joints hurt, no my whole body hurts. It keeps hurting so badly.. I feel exhausted. I can't sleep, I’m homesick and want my manager to be here..’ He starts to tear up. ‘Why can’t manager be here with me.’ 

Vulkain coughs violently and sinks down a bit in the couch. ‘Do you want to talk about him?’ ‘Ye-yes.’ ‘Why are you so happy when talking about your manager?’ I’ve been curious for a minute why he wanted to see his manager and not someone like a parent or a friend. ‘Because manager saved me.’ I’m even more confused now. ‘Saved you? From what?’ He coughs again. ‘My parents.. T-They a-a-abus.. abused me. Manager got me out o-of the house and away.’ A small but still sad smile appeared. ‘I am so grateful to him. Without him I would still be in the basement. E-Even though I am still scared, manager will k-keep me safe from p-pain and suffering. T-That’s why I love master.’ Master?

‘I hope I can get out of here stronger a-and keep him safe.’ I nod. ‘I know you can already do that! You are strong Vulkain!’ Vulkain looks right at me. ‘Y-you really think so? Y-you are n-not trying to play with my em-motions?’ I smile at him. ‘No I really belief in you Vulkain.’ Thank you, I-If you want you can call me by my first name, which is Shion. For if you forgot, haha.’ He thinks of me as an important person? ‘You can call me by mine as well Vulka, eh I mean Shion.’ He looks at me and smiles brightly, not a single bit of sadness is seen on his face anymore for a moment.

‘Then I’ll see you tomorrow, okay Tao?’ he stands up. ‘Are you going to your cottage?’ ‘Y-yes, I still do not feel very well. I’m going to sleep early to try to stop my stomach ache.. Goodnight Tao.’ He says smiling weakly. ‘Goodnight Shion.’ Seeing him walk off to Urufu and leaving towards their cottages, I stare into space. I have made another friend. Normally I have no friends at all.. And everyone is still alive! No, everyone is and will stay alive and we will all get out of here together. 

About an hour later it started. Not everyone came but with this amount it is an alright. I feel tired and decide to go to my cottage. Walking through the halls I see Ozawa and Danuja in the hallway. Maybe I should take another way. Before I can turn away they spot me. ‘Eh you pervert!’ Ozawa screams. ‘Wait, why am I a pervert. I am just trying to walk to my cottage.’ You were probably going to the room to spy on us. Ozawa says. Knowing that is not the case I decline, but they keep insisting that is the case. 

‘There is no way I would get excited by you two.’ Ozawa looks annoyed. ‘Tell me one reason why you would not get excited by two girls in their underwear.’ I sign. I just wanted to go to bed but I am feeling myself becoming more and more annoyed and depressed by the second. They say something again. I do not listen. I just really want to go to sleep. Pushing my way around them I walk towards my room and enter. I should visit Shion tomorrow to see if he is alright. Feeling worse than before I get into bed.

‘Hope’s peak announcements are giving you this announcement. Hello everyone. Let’s hope that tomorrow will be another despair filled day. Goodniiiiiiiiight! Upupu.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really write longer days hehe..


End file.
